A Little Visit
by DiegoRules
Summary: I was a normal kid who did normal things. But one day when I passed out and ended up in the ice age or should I say 'back in time', do u think its normal? absolutely not!.What will my faith be? Will I return to my normal life?
1. Chapter 1

**PASSING OUT**

It was 12:30pm, _school bell start to rings. _It was once student's favorite part of the day 'going home from school'.

"Hey Louis, do u have something to do after lunch?"

"Yeah, eat-play computer-sleep", (_vice versa) _he said and letting out a lil chuckle.

"Oh, is that so.." lifting an eyebrow. "mind if I hang around at ur place after lunch?"

"Oh…I..uh…Er", he said with a troubled face.

"Its ok I understand, I was just asking." I replied with a friendly smile and in a soft tone voice.

"Thanks", he replied with relieved smile.

After that conversation I went to my taekwondo lesson, after that I went straight home...

It was raining outside all afternoon so I had to stay inside the house my parents were away and it was Saturday so I was left alone in the house. I was bored to death so I decided to get some _chow_ but when I open the fridge I felt dizzy and my whole body go numb I didn't know why but one thing I know that I was sick, my stomach felt like it was pierced by a knife, my head also felt like it was hit by a hammer, when I felt that I can no longer take it I passed out.

When I woke up there was still lil pain in my head though, but the pain in my stomach was gone. Then something caught my eye 'I don't remember having a sky blue ceiling on the kitchen and some moving white patches on it', I said to myself. Then suddenly mt whole body felt cold (and I hate the cold it makes me feel lonely and gloomy).'And why is it cold in the kitchen, did I left the fridge wide open?'. I wave my hand back and forth on the ground and it felt soft and cold .

"where am I?", I said in attempt to stand. Then I started to look around.

"Ow!", I accidentally hit my feet on a large stump. _Bushes rustling _

Then I herd a voice coming out in the rustling bushes...


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that a human?, the one that Manny, Diego, and Sid told us about?"

"maybe, but the question is why is it here?. We never saw him yesterday or any other day." The other one said.

"Be quiet, he'll here u!"

"Shhh, u shut up too, stupid" then both started to argue.

As I walk closer, their voice became clearer. "Their voice sounds so familiar" I whispered.

"W-whose there?" I said to the familiar voices.

"Shhh, be quiet loudmouth" he whispered to his partner but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"he's coming, hide!"

But they were too late, I was already staring at them in my eye level. They were bitting their lips due to fear._ I knew it, it is crash and eddie, _the thought came to my head.

"Ahh, pls don't hurt us" Eddie and Crash said pleading for mercy.

"I'm too young to die" Eddie added.

"..." I was speechless for a second, _Wow_ _I never knew they were this_ _dramatic,_ I though to myself displaying a 'what the heck' look to the two possums. Then I finally spoke to them.

"Don't worry crash and eddie, I'm not gonna hurt u" _Oh crap, why did I tell them" _I wasn't thinking before on what I said earlier. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" I whispered to myself while banging my head on a tree. The two possums were shocked that I knew their names, then both look at each other.

"How do u know our names?( o_o )" eddie said shocked with a facial reaction.

"Are u spying on us?" crash added.

"Well, u could say it that way, but not like following u guys wherever u go." I replied.

"And speaking of names, whats ur name anyway?" crash said.

"Well my name is KR"

"That's an odd name for a human like u" eddie replied

"So KR, where u from?, we never seen u here before" crash commented.

"This may sound crazy but what I'm gonna tell u is true" then I started telling them where I'm from and how I got here.

Meanwhile, the herd was busy looking for lunch , diego was out hunting while shira was looking after the cubs. Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, were at the Berrie bushes, while Granny was busy picking some orange.

"Hey, Sydney, chew this orange for me" granny started the conversation.

"Ugh, fine but seriously, granny where did u actually left the teeth I gave u.( -_- )" sid protested with a annoyed facial reaction. Then granny turn around a was yelling for 'precious'.

"I don't know and I don't care,now pipe down and chew it for me." granny replied. Then sid started chewing the orange granny gave him, but he didn't notice that there was a seed in it, before he finished chewing he was accidentally choked by it.

*cough, cough* it was all sid could say while he was holding his long neck with both hands. Granny turn around and happend to find that sid was choking and was struggling for his breath, but the poor old lady didn't know what was happening.

"Hey, Sydney did u finish chewing my orange yet?" she asked the choking sid. Manny tried to help sid but just made the situation worse. Diego just finished his lunch and already fed his mate and his cubs so they went out to find the herd. But when they arrive to their dismay they saw sid choking.

"Whoa, did we miss something?( o.O ) " asked shira as she saw sid choking.

"Sydney here just swallowed a seed and is now choking" granny replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'll help him" diego replied.

Back to carsh, eddie, and me.

"And thats probably it, THE END" as I end me lil story to the two possums.

"Wait, are u saying that ur from the future?!"

"Well duh, thats what I said." I replied. Then both started laughing their heads out.

"Guys! I'm serious" a grin appeared on my face.

"Yeah...yeah, whatever...u...say dude, anyway...wanna meet the herd?" crash replied between breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

"would I ever!" I said with an exited smile. Clears throat "I mean, yeah, sure-sure" trying to keep my cool, embarrassment flow through my body. 'Humans are weird, that's for sure' crash kept the thought to himself, then he smirked.

"Ok then, lets go"

"forward march!" eddie added. Then we started walking back to the herd.

A few minutes later...

"Idk guys, is it really ok with them for a human like me to actually meet 'em" I said, as I stare at the two possums.

"whats Idk?" both said

"Oh, Idk, it means _I don't know_" applying an smile in my face. "Anyway, back to my question" then back to serious mode.

"who knows, maybe they will or maybe they won't" as they swung from tree to tree.

Then I sigh. 'Ok dude u got this', trying to cheer myself up from depression.

"Um guys...I think someone or something is watching us" eddie said, frightened. Then I saw a pair of hazel-green eyes ( just like diego's ) in the bushes. And another one around the corner, then before we knew it we were surrounded by them.

"We should get out of here...and FAST!" I said in a yelling tone. And I swoop down a grab the two possums by their tails and put them on my left and right shoulder and then took off.

"I second the motion" eddie said biting his lips. Apparently, crash was absolutely clueless, he was too busy swinging for him to hear eddie's warning.

"Why, whats happening!"his eyes popped. Then his open jaw became an evil grin.

"Is the 'human' too chicken to stay in the dark forest" crash teased. Then the eyes popped out the bushes and they were...sabers?!, familiar looking sabers. I pointed back to the familiar looking sabers.

"Wow good guess" I said sarcasticly.

"u don't get it, do u" eddie said to the confused crash. Eddie pointed to the wolves, then crash gasped.

"Their gaining on us!" crash yelled.

"Not on my wa-" I stopped, as I trip over a stone and we all went rolling.

"Ow-ow-ow" we all said. And they finally we ll stopped with a *thud* and hit ourselves on a giant rock.

As the two possums got up, just before the sabers caught up to us, I was still unconscious after hitting my head on the giant rock. We all had bruises and scratches all over.

"Kr-kr-kr, come on we need ur help" both said.

"its no use, hes dead" eddie added

"don't be such a sour puss, hes still breathing...idiot" crash said. Eddie turn around and crossed his arms completely ignoring crash's comment. This was eddie's facial reaction ( -_- )

"Don't worry I got this" crash said stepping a couple steps back. Then he charged and jumped and landed on my chest.

"Huh-who-wah!( 0_0 )" I said, shocked on wat happened.

Just then the saber appeared right before our eyes, there were three of them to be precise.

"Oh great, things just can't get any better ( -_- ) " I said sarcasticly. 'wait-a-minute, are those...no they can't be, are they? if they are then wat are they doing here?' a thought came in my head.

"Don't let them escape!" roared what appear to be their leader

"Don't worry we can handle 'em" crash and eddie said bravely. Then they saw the sabers fangs.

"On second thought we'd rather live" both said.

"Stay behind me guys" I instructed to them in a little yelling tone.

Then one of the sabers which was chubby tackled me hard and manage to scratch my left arm and created a deep wound and was intensely bleeding, but I still continue fighting without using my left arm. Then the skinnier saber launched to the air and was about to tackle me again but I used a spinning hook kick and it went flying towards the giant rock where crash and eddie was standing, it hit its head and was unconscious.

"Hey! watch it" eddie said angrily, then both too a step back a stayed away from the fight.

"Sorry!" I yelled back.

"One down, two to go" I said coldly, at that round my arm was already covered with blood. Then the chubby saber again tackled my right side ad we both went rolling on the ground, he scratched my cheek and as a payback I personally punched him in the gut, he moan a lil due to the pain. Then I finally kicked his underbelly upward and sent him flying, slaming his back at a near tree.

"Two down, one to go" I whispered to myself, at the same time wiping the dripping of blood on my lips and on my cheek. We both started walking in circles while crash and eddie were biting their nails like crazy just like in ice age 3. Then the saber finally spat.

"I will avenge my family!" the orange saber said, and made me do a 'wat did I do' face. And I was lost in deep thought.

"I will avenge my family from u...HUMAN!" he yelled and launched himself in the air and boom, I came back to reality.

"Bring it on!" I said as I readied m stance. But deep inside, I felt sorry for him I just didn't show it.


	4. Chapter 4

After I said those words, with a blink of an eye it all went black. I gently rub my eyes back and forth and finally opened em'. I was surprise that I was in my room with the window halfway opened.

"Aw nuts, extremely wrong timing." Then I sigh.

"Hey lazy bones who u talking to up there? were gonna be late. Get ur but down here and eat breakfast." yelled a voice downstairs.

"Oh yeah I forgot, today is Sunday" I hurriedly said as I got up from bed and rushed downstairs. Then a question came in mind 'will I dream about it again?'

**Sorry if it taked too long to update cuz I was quite confused if I will continue this or not. Anyway I have a new upcoming story, the theme is still the same, but I'm not gonna say it...yet. Again sorry for the long w8 and sorry also if its tooooo short. **


End file.
